


Why the heck it turned out like that?

by GAYTALES



Series: Friends [4]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	1. Cold hearted? Good one.

Tavern used to be louder at nights rather than days. Everybody knew that, and this night wasnt an exeption.  
Fred was sitting alone, sipping slowly his beer, bored to death. Sometimes he rubbed his eyes; halflided, almost ready to sleep. At the same time, the same tavern, even the same floor, there was Burbor. As always, Burbor was totally reversed story: on the dance floor, dancing, drinking and picking up ladies. What a life!  
Redhead ganced sometimes at his friend. Oh well. He glanced back at his almost empty glass.  
Why he always had so much energy in him? Why he always was so... social. Yea. Maybe thats the thing. Maybe his behaviour was just normal. Maybe thats how you make it when you're not a wreck of a man.  
His thoughts got interrupted. Familiar voice heard:  
-...and this is my friend i was talking about. Linda, Fred, Fred, this is Linda.  
Oh my. Not again.  
-How many times can i ask you to not introduce me to anyone?  
-excuse me? - woman looked shocked by his words. So rude. And dwarf said such nice things about him...  
-listen, I know your type. You, pretty lady, will go now about how i should be glad that you wanted to talk to me, that im mean rude and etc, choose your own words, - he rolled his eyes and try to make impression of complaining woman - ...but the fact is... i never asked you, woman, to talk to me. Neither did i ask HIM to be my wingman.  
-Fred, stop it... - Burbor was quite speechles. He wanted to be a good friend but now he thought that maybe it wasnt this good idea.  
Woman was standing here with her mouth half open, eyebrows rised, and unfortunatelly, fists clenched.  
\- You are shameless! Whats even wrong with you? You look like sever rat and you still have nerve to treat ME like THAT? - her upset expression changed in second to mischievous smile - or maybe... you dont need a woman in your  life. Youre faggot, arent you? How cute. Maybe you two are faggots. Maybe that flirting with me was just a cover? - she said, leaning towards Fred. He didnt need those comments. Why he always got in situation like those?...  
\- Guys, calm down... - dwarf tried to break this atmosphere. Error; calm not found.  
\- Listen, now youre talking total shit, and i dont need any slutty girl to guess who i am and why. - when he wanted to stand up and go back to room, she slapped him. That was quite surprising. She left a curse or two (or way way way more) and left them, upset walking into the crowd.  
Burbor was standing here, shocked. Not much less shocked was Fred, who sat here totally freezed, only to start masaaging his burning-red slapped cheek.  
-What the fuck Fred? Why you were such a dick? - said Burbor, quite unsure how to feel about whole situation.  
-....i am a dick? I AM A DICK? Said who?! How the fuck you manage to blame me, while the only trouble maker here was you? I didnt want to talk to her, she obviously would NOT want to talk to me, if it wasnt for you. What the hell did you tell her?! How much cottoned words and bullshit left your mouth just for her to want to talk to "sever rat"? Ha? You thought it would be funny?'come on, you have your funny. Just laught at me and give me a break. - he said emptying glass, putting it forcefully back on table.  
\- so thats how you see it? Cant you only for a minute pretend to not be a fucking edgelord, too introverted and weird to have friends? Cant you loose your pants and treat yourself like a human being who sometimes could use some cuddle or something? Or maybe thats how you are. Maybe indeed youre coldhearted. Come on, give me a clue. WHATS YOUR PROBLEM HERE WHEN I TRY HELP YOU? - he said, his fist clenched, resting on table. He didnt even notice when his conversation partner went absolutely silent at some point of his long speech, now sitting here with mysterious expression. Oh well. Burbor only needed a more  attentive look to guess.  
-Oh, Max. Great to see you. - he said with annoyance.  
-....the fuck you say. We were in a middle.of conversation and you say hello just now? Youre insane. - said Max with his expression unchanged. Burbor groaned at his words. "Insane, huh. Ironic youre the one who said it..." he thought, but his thought got cut by Max - you just said... well, obviously not so good things about me. I dunno whats going on, i guess i drank too much to even care or remember, but my face hurts. And im feeling that were in middle of a fight.  
-oh, yea, we are... were. - said Burbor, totally puzzled. How the fuck can he keep his cool in such situation when he got so distracted from all of that. Also how can he blame Max about what Fred said and did?...  
-We WERE? How the fuck can you say something so obnoxious while im so freaking mad at you? And i can see that youre mad, too! Cold hearted? Good one. How arrogant of you to think that i dont need nor want cuddle. Prick! - now he stood too, got closer to Burbor and harshly kissed him on the lips. Then he turned away, while Burbor just stood here and yell:  
-W-WHAT THE FUCK MAX, WHY TH--


	2. Oh boi, thats gonna be a ride...

Time flew and they didnt talk since. Ha, they didnt even meet again after their fight and... a kiss. Why the heck it turned out like that?...  
Not long after those events, Max went out of tavern, sat on stone step and buried his head in his hands.  
-...stupid.- hissed. It was geting colder with every hour he was outside; why he even was here? Ah, of course. He didnt know if he had any room booked and even if he had, he already knew, that it would meant sleeping butt to butt with that... dwarf. He groaned. What was worse in this situation. Cold night and sleeping like homeless hobo (which he was) or go find his... friend... apologize and pretend that any of this ever happened, then... sleep butt to butt. Or even worse knowing this bearded man.  
You might be curious, what with this exact birded man. Well... lets say he stood here shocked for a bit but it didnt last long. Then he wanted to go upstairs to his room but.... oh no. No. No. Aaaand... no. While running his fingers inside his pockets he recall the moment. Today Fred was the one who booked room. Oh shit. I mean... he even could talk to Fred, apologize, take keys and have it closed, like nothing happened. But he guessed that it wont be so easy if theres no Fred but Max instead... and since it wasnt long enough, he wasnt much scared, but who knows what else would do a lil crazy angry-kisser...  
But were back at the "time flew", which means enough time for both men to make up their minds a bit. Burbor had got another beer and when he finished it, that was the time, when he decided to go find that mess called his friend. It didnt take him as long as he though; he closed door and sat close to Fre....Max? ...Friend. Who doesnt gave a single fuck to look at him, sitting here with his arms around his legs and eyes looking at starry sky.  
Dwarf though many times what to say, but now he was left speechles, words abadoning him and his tongue rejecting his will to speak. He just sat here, worried, looking at redhead.  
\- what do you want? - he asked eventually; his voice was much calmer and softer than brownhaired man expected.  
-...well, do i really have to want something? - he asked sheepishly. Redhead turned his gaze to him.  
\- well, I guess so. You were staring at me for longer while now. Normally people dont do that. Unless they want something. - he said, and returned to star-gazing.  
-...youre not completely wrong. - he said - but i guess we need to talk anyway.  
Blackeyed man looked at him again, with puzzled face.  
\- Is here really something we need to discuss? I'd prefer you to forget about it.  
\- well, im not going to push you or something like that if you dont want to speak, but....  
\- but that exactly what you do now. Sneaky. - he said, and scratched his cheek. Burbor for a moment wasnt sure with who exactly he was speaking now. Weird to admit, but at this mood both Fred and Max seem to be able to answer just like this...  
-....Max? - he asked, not because he had questions, but more to be sure what he can expect from his fellow.  
\- yea? - he asked. "Oh god, that's him. ....oh god THATS HIM. What do i do now?!" - hm? What?  
\- oh, nothing... i was wondering, do you have key to our room?  
Max didnt respond for a while but then he reached to his pocket, and he got it. The key.  
-....Fffffuck.  
-....what?...  
-I had it the whole time? Fuck me. I could not sit here in cold but just go there? What the fuck. Why i didnt remember to have it. Shit. Shitty shit.  
Burbor looked at him a bit surprised, and then giggled a bit. Of course meeting not so amused gaze of Max.  
\- Oi, you cold? We can go back to room. I mean... uh...  
\- oh come on. Its getting only weirder, doesnt it? Im not feeling too well right now.  
\- why, because of me? Sorry that i pissed you off and that you... why did you even did t--He couldnt even finish, because loud vomiting voices got him silent. Oh. Oh no. - MAX, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Oh god. DONT VOMIT SO CLOSE TO YOUR SHOES. .....DONT VOMIT SO CLOSE TO ME! - finally he helped his friend to a)not vomit at himself, b)not vomit at him, c) get his shit together. Not so rasy task, that to be sure.  
They sat for a while outside, because it wasnt sure if this vomiting marathon finished or not, but after a while it was obvious its not gonna continue, they nostrils got kicked by the awful smell. And so they went to their room, without a single word being said.  
\- gaahhh, i feel like shit... - redhaired man said, basically falling on bed, exausted after all this day, night and... you know what.  
\- yea, and you look like one. - he joked, but to be honest, that was... true, mostly.  
\- thanks a bunch.  
\- you wont kiss me while ill be sleeping, will you?... - he promised himself to not ask that, but he wanted to be sure on what hes stepping right now.  
-.....sever rat.... - murmured, totally absorbed in his thoughts. Thats when Burbor realised that it was Fred again, and... that his question was kinda out of place right now. And it was too late to undo.-.....wait.... what?... kissing you? For what?... what a horrific idea.... - he said, with his head buried in pillow.  
\- oh. Then nevermind. - he said, but no response was given. Fred fallen asleep just like he lied, with his clothes on and very terrible smell of his mouth.oh well.  
Burbor just covered him with duvet, undress (but after all this fighting and weird stuff he didnt undress his pants) and lie beside Fred, not so close as he always did. "Oh boi, thats gonna be a ride" he thought, and soon fall asleep, trying not to imagine all scenarious that were poping inside his head anyway.


End file.
